


just some fluffy headcanons

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 11





	just some fluffy headcanons

• okay so first of all, you’re Arthur’s safe place

• the only one he can totally be himself with and just not try to act tough anymore

• sometimes he stutters and blushes while talking to you because you still intimidate him when you look straight into his eyes

• him coming home late after a business night, only to find you asleep on the couch with a book in your hand

• he couldn’t keep the smile from growing on his lips at the sight of you, softly sleeping

• he tried his best to be as silent as he could, as he made his way to you, wincing every time the wooden floor creaked under his weight because he was afraid that it would wake you up

• he started by gently taking the book from your hands then folding the upper corner of the page that you were reading so you wouldn’t be lost whenever you’d resume on the next day

• then, he carried you princess-style and made his way to your bedroom before placing you on the mattress and kissing your forehead with a small _“Sweet dreams, lov’”_

• Tommy knows how perfect of a match you are for his brother which is why he accepted you like family and will always make sure that you are safe

• Arthur buys you flower at least every 3 days

• he’s trying to reduce his drinking because he knows that there’s nothing that you hate more in the world than to see him drunk and get into stupid fights with everyone

• he knows that you should always be 100% honest with one another but he can’t help but hide some parts of his days (+ family secrets) from you because he knows that he’ll always have to do some things that you shouldn’t know about

• but also because he’s scared that if you knew about some of the horrible things he did, you’d leave him in a heartbeat

• he often stares at you without saying anything as he asks himself what he did to deserve someone as kind and caring as you

• he’d never admitted it but he once teared up when he watched you fall asleep and realized how lucky he is and how much he loves you

• most of the time, he reaches for your hand under the table during family dinners

• he often asks you to help with his tie because he loves how focused you are when you do so

• but also because he feels like a kid all over again

• always asking Ada for advice on what he should by you

• he’s not the best at saying _“I love you”_ so he shows it through other actions such as pulling you for a hug whenever you least expect it, reaching for your hand, squeezing your body against his a bit more, kissing your forehead...

• his favorite moment of the day is to come home to you

• he always melts under your touch

• he’s also really thankful that you took the time to see the man that he is under this rough and violent facade

• spilling some secrets Tommy made him swear not to tell anyone but he just couldn’t help it because you’re like his diary

“ _Don’t tell Tommy that I told you, okay love? Otherwise, he’ll cut me.”_

• you told him a thousand times that he can wake you up whenever he has nightmares and he knows it but he’s often reluctant about it because he doesn’t feel worthy of your help

• he learned to be more gentle when he noticed how delicate you were

• you always encourage him to draw more whenever he has free time and it makes him really happy

• Tommy and John being low-key jealous of how good you are with him (they wish that they had someone like you for them as well)

• Overall, you’re the reason why Arthur’s working hard every day to become a better man.


End file.
